Pudding Parodies
by BoredandEvil
Summary: Attempt at getting over writers block. you have been warned. Robin is Jealous of pudding, and tries to win star's heart


Don't Own, never have, but one day will.

this is a worthless attempt at getting over writers block. Flames are welcome, accepted, and loved. Read, THEN REVIEW!

Robin walked onto the kitchen early one morning to find a disturbing site Starfire was making out with a bowl of pudding. "Hey star, what are you doing?" he asked the obvious. Starfire looked at him with her pudding covered face.

I am how you say "Making out with my lover, pudding. Pudding meet friend Robin. Friend Robin, meet pudding." 'She must be so desperate to get me, that she is trying to make me jealous.' he thought smugly.

"So, Star, how would you like to go out on a date with me on Saturday?" he asked in confidence, seeing as he had practiced in front of the mirror all week. " Friend Robin, I am" she was cut off as he said "Great, I'll make reservations for seven p.m."

Saturday, 6:00 Knock knock knock,

Raven got up from her meditation to answer her door. "Stupid teammates, they know I have to meditate. Oh well, THEY are the ones who pay in the end. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
Before she could even get to the door, Starfire burst through. "Friend Raven, I am in a di-lem-a"  
Raven sighed. "You got it right Starfire, what is wrong?"

Star went to sit on the bed. "It is friend Robin. He wants to go on a date with me, and I am already going out with pudding. We have made out, and participated in how you say, the making of love." Raven raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. 'Starfire has...masturbated with... pudding? Oh well, I'll think about that later.' she thought. "Have you told Robin that you are happy being with pudding? And that you don't want to go out with him?" she asked. Starfire sighed "I have tried, but he always interrupts me."

Flashback:

Starfire walked into Robin's bathroom. Robin looked up from his bubble bath. "Hey star, what is wrong?" "Friend Robin, about our date," she was cut off again. "Don't worry star. I already know." "You do?" "Yes." Star heaved a sigh of relief. " I know that you think Fancy Restraunt Without a Nme is too fancy. We will just go to Mac Meaties." Star sighed in defeat as she exited the room.

End flashback

'That was the most DISTURBING flashback I have ever seen' raven thought when she was done reading starfire's mind. "Star, I think that I have an idea."

"Ahem, in order of Princess Kori'ander, Of Tameran., a duel has been called between Sir Pudding and Madam Robin. Please report to the training room immediately."

10 minutes later.

Both of the men er... well, the boy, and the pudding, were in the middle of a Roman coliseum, surrounded by millions of screaming Tameranians. Raven was standing next to Starfire, who was siting in a large throne. Both of the women were wearing toga's. Unfortunately, so were the men.

Raven pulled out a large purple scroll, and cleared her voice. "Ahem," no on ewas quiet. "AHEM! Everyone shut up and looked at her. "Thats better. Now, this duel between these two loyal warriors has been called for an actual reason this time. The warriors are to duel for miss Starfire of Tmerans heart. You may pick one or no weapon, and you must fight to the death." she directed to the... contestants.

"The last one standing wins miss Starfire's heart. You may begin." Starfire clapped her hands giddily. "Never in all of my younger years would I have thought that I would have two men fighting over me."She quickly sat down when she noticed that she was floating.

Robin quickly chose his bo-staff, and smiled conceitedly. 'What an unworthy opponent. Its PUDDING for goodness sake. This should be easy, and Star will be all mine.' he thought cockily. Pudding chose no weapon.

Robin delivered the first blow. Pudding dodged it. The second time, pudding made a hole in itself, and then closed it. This went on for a few minutes. Soon, Robin was very tired. While he was off-guard, Pudding duplicated, and soon the entire arena was filled with Pudding. Robin drowned in the pudding, and his body was never seen again.

" OH MY LOVE! YOU DEFEATED THE ONE UNWORTHY OF MY HEART!" Starfire screamed to her "boyfriend" come pudding, we must make miniatures of oursleves.

Raven sighed and walked off to her room. She REALLY needed to meditate. 


End file.
